


The Perfect Gift

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Throbb Christmas Week, Throbb Xmas Week, little Robb, little Theon in Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: I wrote it for the Throbb Xmas Week. AU where Christmas is a tradition in the North. Or when little Robb is very excited about christmas and gifts but Theon is not really, at least at the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you wont find it too much ridiculous lol. I don't know why, but I love writing little Theon so much, and little Robb as well. I love childhood stuff lol. Hope you'll like it!  
> Once again I beg your forgiveness for the possible amount of horrible mistakes, english is still not my first language lol.

It was still dawn when Robb stumbled inside the room and he found Theon asleep. The small boy mercilessly jumped on the bed screaming: 

“Get up! Theon, get up!” 

Theon moaned from beneath his blanket. Why on earth did Robb have to awake him so early? And what could make him so excited about? 

“What time is it?” Theon asked in a sleepy tone.  
“High time to get up!” Robb replied, happily jumping on the bed. “I can’t believe you’re still asleep! We’re all waiting for you down there for the gifts!”

Oh yes, that. Theon had completely forgotten about it. They did not celebrate Christmas in the Iron Island, it was a northern tradition. The night before, there had been a huge banquet and a ball in Winterfell, and at midnight they had lightened a huge fire in the courtyard. It was beautiful. It was Theon's first Christmas. Robb had explained to him about the gifts thing, but now he only wanted to sleep. He did not understand why they would have been waiting for him, he did not think there would be a gift for him anyway. Hostages did not get gifts. But he said nothing and got up. Robb seemed too happy and Theon did not want to upset him. He silently got dressed and followed his friend downstairs.

When they arrived Theon noticed that everyone was indeed waiting and he felt a bit shameful. There was an amount of packages in front of the hearth. Sansa was on her mother's knees, fidgeting with impatience. Jon cast him an angry look that Theon immediately gave back. Then he noticed the expression of annoyance of Lady Catelyn and Lord Stark spoke to Robb, and Theon understood that it was Robb who had insisted on waiting for him. 

“Well, now that everyone is here, will you allow us to look at those gifts?” Eddard asked Robb.  
“Of course” answered the boy genuinely.

Sansa immediately jumped from her mother's knees and ran to the hearth. She was quickly joined by her two brothers and Eddard. 

“Wait, wait.” Lord Stark said, amused. “There, this one is for you Sansa. This one too. And this is for you, Jon. And that one… That one is for you, Robb.” 

Theon did not move. He looked silently at the scene, both fascinated and sad. He wanted to be part of it, but he knew he was out of place. He almost felt angry with Robb for bringing him here. Sansa had already unwrapped one of the bundles to find a beautiful doll. She was giggling with pleasure. 

“Theon!” Robb called suddenly. “What are you doing? Come! Take yours!”  
“Mine?” the boy repeated. “Is there one for me?” 

His eyes instinctively went to Lord Stark. The man's face was as sullen as always when he nodded slowly and invited him to fetch it. Theon did not believe it. He walked hesitantly toward Robb who was waiting for him with a package in his arms. 

“This one’s for you” the young boy said with a huge smile. 

Theon took it, unsure. He looked around him, as to be sure it was truly for him. But Lord Stark’s face was unreadable. On the other hand, Lady Catelyn's expression was harsh and Jon seemed as angry as he always was when he looked at him. 

“Come on! Open it!” Robb urged him, still smiling. 

The eager of the boy convinced him. He unwrapped it slowly. When he found out what it was his eyes widened of amazement. It was a quiver all made with leather. A golden kraken was sewed on the top of it. 

“Thank you…” he said softly. “Thank you so much…”  
“Robb told me you are good at archery.” Lord Stark simply answered.  
“Thank you.” Theon repeated, unable to say anything else. 

Robb’s face was the pure expression of happiness. Seeing Theon happy delighted him more than any of his gifts. He smiled to his friend and Theon smiled back at him. That was the most precious gift. The perfect gift.


End file.
